A Volpina Christmas
by I'm Alya duh
Summary: I got really annoyed with my computer while writing this. I posted it then realized i did something awful so i deleted it. ANYWAY, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Holidays. Lila is alone on christmas with no one to turn to. Please ignore the random underlined words. Hope you enjoy.


*Ha I'm not putting my name*

Vocabulary

12/4/17

 **A Volpina Christmas**

 _Once upon a time a misunderstood girl named Lila moved to Paris, she was very popular and loved. She lied to everyone, that she knew Ladybug and Chat Noir (the superheroes of Paris) and that they were very close friends. Later, Ladybug embarrassed her in front of her crush and Lila was akumatized (given superpowers to get what she wants and to destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir) and transformed into Volpina. Volpina's powers included illusion and lies. Volpina changed back to Lila and was going to be homeschooled for the rest of the year, which was considerably hard having seven siblings. She was too ashamed to go back to that school but her parents said that she had to go back to that school in eleventh grade. She didn't have any friends in Paris; all of her friends were in America. Since it was Christmas week she felt very_ _ **forlorn,**_ _Marinette, Adrien, and Alya obviously didn't want anything to do with her, now nobody liked or trusted her._

I walked through the street and saw a necklace in a shop window it looked familiar. Oh, it was the Volpina necklace. Sometimes I feel I can't escape Volpina, it just follows me. I kept walking I saw the library and felt I needed to enter. I walk through the library; I am not very fond of libraries or books for that matter. I am definitely not an **avid** reader but I'll look around. I picked up a book, it looked a lot like Adrien's father's book that he showed me; he said it was one of a kind. I opened the book and guess to what page; the one explaining Volpina, how did I get so lucky. I start from the beginning and become so **engrossed** in the book that the librarian came and told me to leave five minutes after closing. I check out the book and head home. As I cross the street I see a man who's dropped all his things and is having trouble getting up. I rush over there to help him.

"Sir, are you all right?" I grab some things and hand them to him.

"Yes, thank you, Miss." I smiled at least someone didn't hate me in this city. I get home and sit in my room. "What's this?" I whispered to myself. It was a black box with some red design on the top. I open it up; it was a Volpina necklace made of pure gold. Who would do something this **wretched**? Why are people so mean?

"I just can't escape it; it was four months ago. Can't people just let it go? Alya was forgiven, so was Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, Max, Ivan, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Nino, Alix, and Nathaniel, but they can't forgive me." I began to cry. The necklace was good quaily so I decided to put it on. Then a small orange creature shot out.

"Hi I'm Trixx I'm your Kwami, You are to become a powerful superhero."

" Let me guess, Volpina," I said unenthused.

"How did you know?" She said

"I have a bad reputation as Volpina, lets just say that." Then she talked about all the powers of Volpina and how I was chosen and the city needs me.

"I'm sorry but I can't be Volpina, I am looked at with **dismay** about this."

"Just once, all you have to say is, 'Trixx ears on' okay?"

"Why ears? Whatever, Trixx ears on!" and then I was Volpina, now to face Ladybug and Chat Noir. I hop over and surprisingly see them. They were staring out looking **allured** to the villain. I slowly walk over there and as soon as they saw me they were shocked.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Huh? I just moved here." I played dumb.

"How long is 'just'?" Ladybug inquired.

"I moved here not more than a few weeks ago." I lied. I hate lying these days, since nobody trusts me anyway. They actually started to look **cordial** towards me. There was an akumatized villian. Oh it's Miss Bustier, She was the teacher on the first week of school. "Volpina, Nice to see you again."

"Why do people keep addressing me like that?" We captured the akuma and saved the day and Ladybug and Chat Noir said, "Pound it" in unison then looked at me,

"Its okay, you have that tradition I don't want to change that."

"We'll come up with something." They said. Beep, Beep, Beep, came from their miraculous. "Gotta go, Bug out!" Ladybug said, I waved as she left. I headed home, filled with **exhilaration** and joy. I sat in my room and fell asleep. It was Christmas and my family was in multiple different places, my mother and sisters, at my grandparents house, and my brothers at their friends houses, so I was left alone. I transformed into Volpina again and sat on the roof. I looked out to the city of Paris; I could see the Louvre and Eiffel Tower from my roof. I cried I wished my friends were here or that I could make friends. None off them had international calls so we rarely spoke. About an hour past and I saw black flashes coming my way.

"Hey, who's akumatized…" Chat stopped and looked at me realizing his **misconception** , "What's wrong?"

"I just moved here and school has been rough, and I have no actual friends and everyone is teasing me for little things, and I try to find some **dignity** but its just to hard, and know I'm all alone on Christmas." I said really fast slurring my words together. I don't think he understood his face **exhibited** confusion.

"Sorry, can you **clarify** what you just said, it was to fast." I repeated what I said, just more **lucidly.** "I'm sorry we haven't been very **hospitable.** I would tell you my identity but it wouldn't **compensate** for the way we've treated you."

"It's not your fault, I told a few lies because didn't want to be left out but my plan backfired. If I told you my identity I would be embarrassing myself."

"I will tell you this I am a tenth grade student, I go to Collège Françoise Dupont, if I have done anything wrong to you I am sorry."

"Can we be friends, I mean sorry if I came on strong, I just want to **acknowledge** the fact that you have been the only person to care about me. You have been the only person to **justify** what is happening so thank you." I bet my voice sounded annoying and **irksome** , what if he thinks I'm selfish?

"Of course we can be friends, just call me if you need anything, but I have to go, it's Christmas."

"Bye Chat."

 _So now Lila had a friend and she could make it through. She_ _ **confided**_ _in him, he helped her and gave her courage. Now, the hero_ _ **coalition**_ _all had a handshake for when they won. They double high-fived but still said 'pound it' for tradition sake. Every time she needed strength she_ _ **browsed**_ _the sky and thought of Chat. Maybe transferring back to_ _Collège Françoise Dupont_ _wouldn't be that bad._

The End.

All characters and some plot are from the show _Miraculous: Tales Ladybug and Chat Noir_ _._


End file.
